Tomo: Maiden for Hire
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The finale of Azumanga Daioh's Maiden Universe series, but not the last. Story #5 of the series features Ayu Takano, Tomo Takino's alias, returning from her tour to visit Tokyo. Some surprising stuff, plus some dialogue that explains EVERYTHING that transpired in the series, so far, including how Tomo Maiden came to be. Rated T for language and mild sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tomo: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Koyomi Mizuhara was in her office in Tokyo. She had a phone call from her friend, Tomo Takino, who was in England.

"I was just finishing my tour of the U.K. and I thought I'd returned home for a break until I am ready to plug my new album," she called, "It'll be great to see you again!"

Yomi smiled and said, "Oh, that's great. Just think: The famous _Ayu Takano_ is coming home!"

"COOL! I am the greatest! I look forward to your new job scenario you're in! Maidens for Hire; it kind of reminds me of a good song title!"

She began to sing a few words she made up, "_If you ever need a Maiden, she's there; you hired her, and she tends to your care!_"

They both giggled. She said goodbye, and hung up her phone. Yomi let out a single tear and was happy that Tomo Takino, alias Ayu Takano, was coming home. However, Yomi let out a high-pitched scream. She just realized that Tomo was coming back to Tokyo. She panicked. She remembered that someone was at her home, pretending to be her.

"Mr. West! Call my limo!" She screamed, "EMERGENCY!"

She rushed out of her office and headed to the parking lot. She stepped into the limo and headed to Tomo's house.

**XXXXX**

A lot of things happened when Maidens for Hire, a company that produces robot maids, who tend to their every whim, including romantic urges, came to be.

It started with Tomo Takino, who owned a 30-day free trial run with her Maiden, Koyomi. When the trial ended, Koyomi let out a dark secret about her. Tomo, was _actually _a Maiden for Hire, as well. She was to be discarded like a rejected model, but has matured. She was deactivated; but was spared, since it was Yomi's orders. She reawakened as Tomo Takino again, with her memory of her being a robot was forgotten.

The real Tomo Takino changed her name to Ayu Takano and became an International Pop Idol. Since then, she was extremely popular. However, she misses Yomi, and she would love to visit her again.

Of course, Koyomi Mizuhara is the CEO of Maidens for Hire; she is also the creator of her darling little robot maids. However, they were _almost _built to perfection. _Almost. _In fact, on the day that Tomo found out who she really is, a girl named Kaorin owned herself a Maiden for Hire, one that looked like her high school crush, Sakaki, who also had the same name. According to Yomi, she was once owned by Kimura, who ended up using her harem charm on his wife; plus, she also attacked Kimura. She had no self-control over her AI and was declared _defective_. When she was _intentionally_ sold to Kaorin, the same thing happened. When the Maiden Sakaki saw both the real Sakaki and Kaorin, she went ballistic and went on a killing spree towards the two star-crossed friends. She declared her love to both of them, but she seemed to have her free will to choose for herself… _violently. _But, luckily, the robot ended up overheating herself to the scrap pile.

Eventually, Sakaki ended up owning a Maiden herself; enter Kaori, a custom-made maiden with a spunky attitude. She has Cat Mode installed in her, which gives Sakaki a beet red look on occasions. She even helped Osaka when a Chiyo Maiden, who posed as the _real _Chiyo-Chan, entered and wanted to keep Osaka to herself. But with strategic moves in downloading, Kaori sent Chiyo to her own corrupt malfunction and was set ablaze. Although she is Sakaki's Maiden, Kaori grew friendly towards Osaka. And she helped her get over her bizarre encounter. Of course, the real Chiyo-Chan, who worked for Yomi in the U.S., visited her.

Now that the whole ordeal of terror had ended, Yomi's happiness for Tomo's return to Japan has become an astonishing moment for her. However, everything will be all answered, if _Ayu _met up with Tomo.

Of course, they're friendship could be in jeopardy, since Yomi is going to Tomo's house, _before _"Ayu" could arrive.

**XXXXX**

Yomi knocked on Tomo's door. She opened the door and was happy to see her.

"Oh, hey, Yomi!" Tomo said.

Yomi entered her house, worrying about Tomo returning home. She held her and was a bit upset. But she calmed down and smiled.

"Get it together," she thought, "Tomo is coming home; I have to remember that _this _Tomo is a Maiden."

She then told her that Ayu Takano is coming here for a visit. Tomo squealed for joy. She wanted to have an autograph, but Yomi suggested not bothering her when she arrives.

"Don't worry, though," she stated, "I'll see what I can do."

Tomo then danced really happy, leaving Yomi very saddened by it.

"Tomo, will you come here for a minute," Yomi asked.

She headed towards Yomi and gave her a hug. Yomi brushed off Tomo's hair from her neck, revealing her power button on her. They continued to embrace their hug, as Yomi placed her finger on the button.

"I'm sorry, Tomo," she cringed.

She pressed the button; Tomo's eyes began to go black and she collapsed onto her arms. Yomi turned her off.

"Tomo, I am sorry," she said to the lifeless robot, "But the _real_ Tomo is coming home. If she sees you in this get-up, she'll hate me; which is why I am reprogramming your original Maiden software. This is only until she leaves, of course."

She placed Tomo on the floor and began to open her waist panel. Yomi placed a memory card in her circuitry and began the access the download.

"Tomo, begin downloading program; access code: C-156; password: T0m62H1N; commence downloading your Maiden program."

Tomo opened her eyes and spoke in a monotone voice, "_Acknowledged_."

Her memories began to erase as her program has been added in a loud buzz.

"_Program downloaded; restarting unit,_" Tomo said in a monotone voice.

Yomi removed the card from Tomo. She closed her eyes and got up. She opened her eyes and smiled to Yomi. She greeted herself in the usual matter, making Yomi crossed.

"Not yet, you dingbat!" She growled, "Wait until Ayu comes!"

"Ayu? You mean you're NOT my master?" Tomo asked, "But you activated me. Why for you be so mean? I can do anything for guaranteed service. And… and why am I wearing these?"

She then sighed and said, "Listen, that's not important. I have an important job for you, okay?"

Tomo nodded as Yomi explained to her that Ayu Takano, the International singing sensation is visiting here. And she promised that she must be tended to her every whim. Tomo agreed as she promised to make _Ayu _very happy.

"Miss Mizuhara," she added, "How about we deal with you, afterwards? I know of a good low-fat meal I hope you could try, made especially for you."

Yomi blushed, then grumbled, and then was pissed off.

"DOUBLE CHOP!" She screamed as she chopped the robot on the head.

Tomo fell unconscious, starting to malfunction.

"_I am… To-To-To-Tomo. I am y-y-y-y-your Maiden-den-den for Hi-Hi-Hi-Hire."_ She said in a warped voice, while shaking.

"Oh, crap! What did I do?" Yomi gasped.

She deactivated her and repaired her immediately. After she finished up, she went to the bedroom and dressed her in her old orange maid outfit. She then placed her on the bed, in a sitting position.

"There. Now Tomo will be surprised for what she'll see," she said, "But, it's gonna be quite the explanation for her, when she figures out that this Maiden looks like her."

She left the bedroom, all tired.

"Wow. I better hurry before I tire myself out," she thought, "Tomo is supposed to arrive later at the airport. Here I am all jittery, worried about her, and I feel very sleepy after that."

She left Tomo's house and into her limo. She slouched in her seat and was sleepy.

"Driver," she called, "Take me to the airport, and hurry."

"Yes, ma'am," the driver said.

The limo drove off, heading to the airport; where Tomo is due to arrive in two hours.

**XXXXX**

Later, Tomo Takino, in her Ayu Takano persona, arrived from an airplane, with her fans cheering her on. She was dressed in a sleek mink jacket, a ruby red tube top, and sparkling silver pants. You can tell that it's Ayu Takano, by her short brown hair with blonde dyed bangs. She brushed her hair with her hands and smiled to the fans. She went past all of her adoring fans, wanting an autograph of her; she then said that she'll sign autographs later; but they'll get the chance, since she came back for a signing in Shibuya, as well. Everyone waited for Ayu to come back soon.

As she grabbed her suitcases, she waited by the entranceway for Yomi's limousine. She waited impatiently for 30 minutes, until it arrived.

"You're late!" Tomo sneered, "Very unprofessional."

She stepped in and shut the door. She saw Yomi, a bit sleepy, in her seat.

"Wake up!" She shouted.

Yomi woke up and was a bit angry. But as soon as she saw Tomo, she was very happy to see her. She gave Tomo a hug and was happy she came back.

"Am I glad to see you again?" Yomi cheered, "I thought I'd lose you for sure."

"Oh, you know me; always busy, busy, busy," Tomo grinned, "So, how about takin' a jab at me, for old time's sake?"

"Maybe later," Yomi responded.

The limo drove off down the street and past the roaring fans.

**XXXXX**

As the limo headed to Tomo's house, Yomi then explained her job as CEO of Maidens for Hire, a company that manufactures robot maids.

"Whoa! So _that's _Maidens for Hire," Tomo chuckled, "And here I thought it was something else."

"Oh, don't you worry," Yomi said, "Ever since you left, I had a major job opportunity in me."

She then explained to her that she was studying to learn about science and technology, the minute Tomo left to England. When Tomo embarked on a musical career, Yomi was lonely. So, after reading all of the studies of science, she went on to found Maidens for Hire, after building a miniature cat maid model.

"Oh… I never knew that," Tomo said, "Why didn't you write me back? I would've come and visit."

"Well, I tried, but I was too busy," Yomi smiled, "But you know me: a hard-worker and a creator of fine ladies."

She then blushed and added, "But in a good way, since they are able to do everything, including some _unmentionable _functions."

Tomo then sneered at Yomi and said in a snide manner, "I get it. You went and go X-rated, did you? Huh? Huh?"

She nudged her elbow at Yomi, who muttered, "Things never change…"

She said to her, "I… rather not talk about it yet. You'll know soon enough."

"Oh, phooey…" Tomo pouted.

She asked her, "So what brings the super popular Ayu Takano here back in your old home?"

"Oh, I got things to do in Japan. I got a CD signing for my debut album, I got an interview and photo shoot in Shibuya, and I have some time to kick back in my old home. And maybe I'll hang with you, like old times."

"You don't say? And you sure you cannot stay here long?"

"Heaven's no! I have to go America for a first U.S. appearance in two weeks; maybe I'll meet Chiyo-Chan and see how she's doing!"

"You know, some say that you are the Japan version of Be(CENSORED), right?"

"Oh, you know me: By day, I am mild-mannered Tomo Takino; but by night, I am the hit singing sensation, Ayu Takano! Trust me, Yomi! This identity has made me the next Miley (CENSORED)"

She laughed boisterously.

"I get you," Yomi sarcastically whispered, "Lady (CENSORED) has got _nothing_ on you…"

**XXXXX**

Tomo & Yomi arrived at Tomo's old house, in which her Maiden double lived here since she left.

"Wow. Still in one place, like always," she smiled.

"Come on in," Yomi said, "I'll show you to your room."

They entered the house. Tomo was ecstatic that she's back home.

"Oh, it's wonderful! Not a speck of dirt leftover!" She cheered, "Oh, Yomi, you're the best!"

"Don't thank me; thank Maidens for Hire and all their hard work!" Yomi bragged.

"Oh, yeah. I wish that I would love to own one of those real soon," Tomo said.

Yomi then asked if she would like to go to her bedroom. She had a surprise for her. They rushed up to her room and found a lone maid, sitting on her bed, motionless.

"Whoa! Who's she?" Tomo asked.

"That's one of my Maidens for Hire," Yomi replied, "And she's yours for the remainder of your visit!"

"Really?" Tomo grinned, "COOL!"

She looked around her new Maiden.

"Wow! She's so lifelike!" Tomo smiled as she felt the Maiden's face.

"Uh, yeah… so lifelike," Yomi stammered.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm all right. Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Well, no need to admire a lifeless animatron; let's turn this babe on!"

Tomo began to search around her Maiden, trying to find the ON switch. However, she couldn't find it.

"Idiot…" Yomi muttered.

She turned to the Robot Tomo and pressed her ON button. She started to shake and beep, leaving Tomo shocked with an EEP. She opened her eyes and brightened her smile. She turned to the REAL Tomo and bowed to her.

"Hello, Miss Takano, I am your Maiden for Hire," the Maiden introduced herself, "I am here for your guaranteed service. I will cook for you, clean for you, and even help you with anything that you desire. I am Model #86662426; my name is Tomo."

"Tomo?" The real Tomo thought in confusion, "Could she be?"

Yomi looked on in a worried look, as Tomo glared at her Maiden.

"Please, God… make her happy with it…" she prayed with sweat dripping down her face.

Will Tomo accept the robot maid, even as a look-alike?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tomo: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ayu, is there something for you to say about Tomo, your Maiden for Hire?" Yomi asked, as Tomo looked at the Maiden Tomo.

She let out a smile and shouted, "AW, MY, GAWD! She's awesome!"

The robot blushed as Tomo was smiling.

"Please to meet you. I am Ayu Takano, the famous pop idol!" She cheered.

"Oh?" Tomo said, "I have heard good things about you!"

Yomi then left them alone, as Tomo grinned at her Maiden. She then ordered her to make her favorite dinner, before she could leave soon. The robot left to make her some Eggs Benedict, sausage, and fried pork. Some of them were Tomo's favorite food.

Yomi let out a smile and then said to Tomo, "Well, my work here is done. If you need anything, call me."

"Thanks!" Tomo grinned, "And remember, tune in to the radio tonight for my interview on the radio."

Yomi blew a kiss to Tomo, just like in her promo videos, and said, "Break a leg, _Ayu_!"

She left. Tomo went to the kitchen and had herself some delicious dinner her maiden created.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Kagura was tuning into the radio for her favorite radio station. She was excited to hear Ayu Takano on the radio.

"Man, I long to hear her voice. I really want her autograph so badly!" She cheered.

The radio played:

The DJ called out, "Hey everybody-everybody! This is your DJ, Miz Giese, here to bring you all your favorite tunes on K-JPN Radio! I'm also here to bring you your guest DJs to slam some tunes, as well. Speaking of which, I have me a very special guest with me, the ever talented Ayu Takano, returning to her native home Japan for some R & R _and _some promos here, as she kicks off her World Tour! We'll have her ready, just as soon as we finish this tune…"

"Whoa!" Kagura grinned, "I cannot wait! Ayu! Ayu! I love your voice!"

She started to spin around, waiting for the right moment.

At Sakaki's house, she was listening to the radio, while her Maiden, Kaori, served her some oolong tea.

"Miss Sakaki," Kaori asked, "Will you be long? It's almost dinner time, nya."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Sakaki responded, "I was hoping I should record this and give it to my friend, Kaorin."

"Oh, that's sweet," Kaori chuckled.

At Osaka's home, she was listening to the radio, lost in thought in a heated table.

At Yomi's office in Tokyo, she listened in.

"Tomo, promise me you'll place our promo in," she thought aloud.

At Tomo's house, the robot Tomo listened to the radio, while recharging.

"Miss Takano sure is popular," she said.

The song ended as DJ Giese returned to the mic.

"And now, folks," he called, "Before we get to more tunes on K-JPN Radio, it's time to introduce our guest. She's the singing sensation in Japan, and has rocked the charts in the UK! She's back home, announcing her World Tour coming up this summer, breaking her silence, and she's super-cute! I present to you, Ayu Takano!"

Tomo sat by the chair, next to the DJ. She was very nervous.

"Hello…" she meekly whispered.

"Don't be shy, we're all hearing you. We have yet to hear from you since you departed to England," he stated.

"Oh, crud," she thought, "I have to be strong, not just for Yomi, but for my Maiden."

She bellowed out in a cheer, "Hey, everybody! Ayu Takano is here! It's great to be home! KONICHIWA!"

Sakaki, Kagura, Kaorin, and Osaka all gasped, hearing Ayu's voice for the first time.

"TOMO?" They all cried simultaneously.

The interview continued, "So, what brings you back home?"

"Well," Tomo replied, "I have always wanted to come home to Japan again. Plus, it's great to chat with all my great friends, including Yomi!"

"Ah, yes!" DJ Giese remarked, "The ever popular Koyomi Mizuhara, CEO and creator of Japan's _"Maidens for Hire"_, the country's leading distribute of robotic servants. Do you know her really well?"

"Yes, I do. We graduated together," Tomo responded, "She and I have met each other since grade school."

Yomi listened on, as she started to remember the past with her; she began to blush, "Aw, how sweet. She remembered the good and the bad times we had."

"And, oh yes, if you ever need a Maiden for Hire, look her up in the Tokyo prefecture! I happen to rent a Maiden for myself, compliments of your resident CEO! What a great girl!"

Yomi then hyperventilated in her desk, "Why… that… little…"

The Maiden Tomo started to tear up, "What a sweet young woman!"

"So, Ayu, tell me more about your World Tour coming up," the DJ suggested.

"Well, I will be traveling around the globe, starting in June of 20XX. I'll be heading to America first, and then Canada, Mexico, Brazil, and I'll keep going until I return to Japan; that's when I close the tour! My new single, _"Wonderful Happiness"_, will be my featured in this event. And I'll also be wearing some revealing costumes; flashy, glittery, and heavenly."

"Miss Takano, what will you be wearing at your World Tour?"

"I got me a very sharp V-neck designer blouse and sparkling blue jeans. I am gonna show off like always! I'm also wearing a maid outfit for my hit single, "_Heart of Fire_", dedicated to my best friend's successful services (_Only in Japan_)!"

"Speaking of Miss Mizuhara, do you sometimes miss her when you're out on the road?"

"No, but sometimes I miss those double chops, those dietary jokes, uh, no offense, that beautiful wit, those cute glasses, and her ability to sing really badly."

Yomi started to shake in anger, "At least she's very hospitable."

Tomo added, "But in the end, she's been my _everything_. Only now, she produced those robot maids, which has been popular. Deep down, she and I go way back, but the memories… somehow, I love being a pop idol, but I've missed Yomi very well."

The Maiden Tomo listened in shock. She then started to remember some stuff she heard from the past, including Koyomi, her old Maiden. Her eyes began to bug out and was freaking out. She then calmed down.

"Was I imagining things?" she thought, "Ayu… what are you doing? Are my memories returning?"

The DJ continued with the interview, until he finished it by playing Ayu's single, _Heart of Fire_.

At Kagura's house, she had a puzzling thought. She met with Tomo, when she had Koyomi two months ago.

"I don't get it…" she thought, "If Ayu is _really_ Tomo, then, who was that _other_ Tomo?"

**XXXXX**

The next afternoon in Shibuya, Tomo was in the mall, signing autographs and CDs. Kagura, Sakaki, and Osaka were in line, waiting for an autograph. Tomo began signing like crazy. She was very pleased with her fans, despite the fact that she is hiding her real look. When Kagura made it to line, she blushed a bit, even though the famous pop idol is _really _Tomo Takino; sadly, she's the only one who knew… vaguely.

"Um, it's an honor to meet you, Ayu-Chan," she stuttered, "Can I have your autograph?"

She signed her poster and gave it back to Kagura.

"Here you go!" She smiled.

She stopped Kagura and asked her, "Say, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Oh, uh, no! I, well, it's, uhm…" she stammered nervously.

Tomo let out a smile and said, "Oh, it's okay, Kagura."

"How did you know my name?"

"That's what the autograph was signed to, like you said."

"Oh… right!"

Tomo called out, "NEXT!"

Kagura left, not only with her autographed poster of Ayu Takano, but with a beam of relief.

"I knew it was a mistake," she thought, "Ayu isn't Tomo… but who cares? I got Ayu Takano's Autograph!"

Tomo, however, was confused.

"Kagura must've known me… but why?" She thought.

She went back to Osaka and Sakaki, and said that she knows Ayu from before.

"I can't believe Tomo left us and she had a robot her in her house," Osaka remarked.

Kagura then said, "No, it's _probably _something else. I think I should go visit _Ayu Takano_."

**XXXXX**

Following her autograph sessions, Tomo went back to her house, only to find Kagura sitting by the doorway.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"AHA! I knew it! _YOU'RE THE _AYU TAKANO!" She shrieked.

Tomo screamed in horror. Kagura made an evil smirk and wanted to know more about Tomo's recent identity. But as she was about to rip on her, the front door opened, revealing to be the Robot Tomo.

"Oh, hello, Miss Ayu, I think you have a visitor!" She greeted.

Kagura gasped, "NO! It can't be…"

She turned around and saw the maiden, who was wearing Tomo's old clothes. She smiled and bowed to her.

"Geez, you've changed since you had Koyomi…" Kagura snuffed.

"Beg pardon?" Robot Tomo asked.

She turned to Tomo and apologized to her.

"Oh, Miss Takano, I am sorry I ever suspected you to be her!" She cried, "Forgive me! I'm not worthy of being a fan!"

Tomo patted Kagura's shoulder and said, "It's okay, Kagura. That girl you saw was just a loyal fan of mine. She's staying with me for the time being. I'm just happy to be with my fans, who know Yomi very well. I was thinking of making a Promotional video for Maidens for Hire!"

Kagura then bowed and left. Tomo turned to her Robot Maiden.

"Thanks for coming to my aide," she chuckled.

The Maiden was confused, "Uh… what just happened? Is there something I should know?"

She then scolded the Maiden for stealing her clothes. The robot explained that her uniform was dirty and she had to wash it. Tomo was convinced, but decided to get her some new Maid uniforms.

"Miss Ayu, I'll call Yomi and she'll give me a spare uniform."

"Please do," Tomo grinned.

**XXXXX**

That night, Tomo started to sing herself to sleep. However, as she snoozed off, she suddenly had a nightmare. She was singing to her fans in a large stadium, with over 40,000 people; when suddenly, a Maiden, who looked like Kagura, but with a deep reddish uniform, appeared on stage. She then grabbed a microphone and wanted to say something.

"One of my fans… is a Maiden for Hire?" Tomo thought, "Well, what will you sing for us?"

Kagura, however, said something, rather than singing, "Tomo Takino, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Haven't you realized that now, that a Maiden for Hire, my sister, is the Tomo Takino imposter?"

"What are you talking about?"

She walked towards Tomo and sneered, "Haven't you realized that now? She is your Maiden for Hire and she's replacing YOU! Yomi did this to you! My favorite creator has fooled you!"

"NO! I don't believe you!" She shouted, "Tomo is not my replacement; she's my Maid!"

"ADMIT IT! _You've_ been replaced! When you left, she built a clone of you, and was happy continuing your normal life!"

"Uh, security?"

"It's your fault that you left Yomi high and dry; it's your fault that she built your clone; it's your fault that you abandoned your friends; it's your fault that you didn't figure it out sooner."

She pointed at Tomo and shouted, "You were duped! It's all your fault!"

She tried to grab Tomo, but she jumped out of the way and ran off. However, she was grasped by an Osaka Maiden, with an adult body and a dark green-blue outfit with beige trims.

"Hello, I am your Maiden for Hire, from Osaka," she greeted.

Tomo gasped and collapsed. She was surrounded by twenty Maidens, scowling at her.

"Tomo Takino, Ayu Takano, it makes no difference; you were swapped for a beauty model! And knowing Yomi, she'd be grateful to build Tomo!" One of the Maidens shouted.

"You are nothing but a carbon copy!" A second Maiden shouted.

"You should've never left Japan! You not only hurt Yomi, but your pride!" A third Maiden added.

Tomo began to cry. Her mascara ran a bit and was screaming for help. The Maidens shouted "_Phony_!" "_Freak_!" "_Wannabe_!" "_Abandoner_!" And even "_Jerk_!" at Tomo.

Tomo screamed, "STOP IT!"

She woke up, after landing on the floor with a thud, face-first. She got up and went to Robot Tomo. She saw her, recharging in a motionless state. She started to grow worried and also frightened.

"Is… is she _really _my replacement?" She thought.

She then shook her head and was tired. She woke up Robot Tomo and asked her something.

"Tell me, were you once Tomo Takino?" She asked.

The Maiden replied, "I… I don't remember; it is quite illogical."

She then sighed and went to bed again. But as she slept, the Maiden finished, "But, I _did _have recurring memories of my past."

Tomo, or Ayu, didn't hear it in time.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Yomi had a text message from Tomo:

"_Yomi,_

_I don't know why, but you could be a problem. I cannot speak to you for a while. If you need me, I'll be in my photo shoot at Shinjuku._

_P.S. I had a nightmare concerning that matter, which I cannot explain. Please reply back._

_Ayu Takano"_

Yomi was surprised. She thought that _maybe _she'd figured it out, but she was extremely anxious.

"I don't know," she thought aloud, "It may or may not be true, but… but maybe…"

She got up from her chair and rushed to her limo. She entered the limousine and drove off to find Tomo. However, she's about to learn a horrible truth.

**XXXXX**

Of course, the next day, Tomo had a _different _question for the robot Tomo. She was wearing a black jacket and shades and was heading out to the photo shoot in Shinjuku.

"Say, Tomo, may I ask you something?" She asked.

The maiden replied, "Sure. I am here to serve, Miss Ayu. What is it?"

"Yomi mentioned something about… _unmentionable _functions."

"Yeah?"

"What does these Maiden for Hire fembots do, _excluding_ domestic routines?"

The robot Tomo then responded, "Well, if you must know, I have a _Pleasure Mode_ installed in me; it only works on people who find us very attractive, no matter what gender they are (About 80% of our users are male). It's one of our main functions in Maidens for Hire; but it is completely optional."

Tomo blushed, "So… you, uh, ever kissed someone?"

"Just Miss Mizuhara… that's it; and since then, I was deactivated until such time."

The maiden stepped back and was shocked, "Wait… are you trying to make a pass at me?"

"WHAT? No, I'm not!" Tomo replied, "I was just curious…"

She approached the maiden and held her tight. She then took off her maiden bonnet and tossed it into the ground.

"Tomo… I know it is optional to love you, but sometimes… sometimes you can love yourself."

"What do you mean, Miss Ayu?"

"Well, you looked like me when I was just a high school student."

"I… I do?"

The maiden held Tomo's face; her face flushed a beet red. She then whispered, "Ayu… are you sure you want to?"

"Well, I have to be at Shinjuku in ninety, but it's only a thirty minute drive."

Tomo thought, "Aw, screw it; it's like making out with yourself, right?"

"Will thirty minutes do? I want to make sure you'd be on time," the robot asked.

But as Tomo was about to answer, she and the maiden Tomo kissed. They embraced their kiss for five minutes. They both fell to the floor. The maiden proceeded to take off her maiden uniform and stripped down to her underwear; she took off Tomo's jacket, as well. She hugged her tightly and caressed her continuously.

"Now you see how it's done, Ayu?" The robot asked, as she stroked her hair with her fingertips.

"Tomo… that was amazing… except…" she said.

Tomo started to moan and groan, but was trying to break free for a moment.

"Mmm… Tomo… wait…" she muffled, with her lips locked with the robot's lips, "Tomo, stop…"

"Miss Ayu…" the maiden cried, "Is this what you wanted? _This _is how my mode works… we do it just to please the user, only for carnal pleasures."

As she was about to kiss her again, Tomo shoved her away. The robot was shocked; she nearly cried.

"I appreciate this wonderful moment, but let's _not _overdo it, okay?" Tomo barked, "I am _not_, nor will I _ever_ be in love with girls, especially female robots that are programmed to make out! If the paparazzi found out about me, Ayu Takano, dating a fembot, my career is over!"

The Maiden got up, putting her uniform back on.

"I understand," she said, "I'm sorry… it won't happen again."

Tomo picked up her jacket and went to the front door. She then turned to the robot Tomo and asked with a grin on her face, "If you want, we could try it again later. How about it?"

The Maiden Tomo blushed. She started to smoke from her head and nodded. Tomo left as the maiden bowed.

She placed her hand on her chest and thought aloud, "Miss Ayu… you look so beautiful… but, how come you and I look the same?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tomo: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Chapter 3**_

At Shinjuku, Tomo was posing in the middle of the street, for her upcoming World Tour. She was dressed in a bright yellow jacket and black shorts. However, some of her expressions were mixed, when the pictures were. She still had recurring moments of her nightmare, causing her to lose a bit of her poise; she hasn't talked to Yomi, since last night.

"Miss Takano, are you okay?" The photographer asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Tomo replied, "Just a little under the weather."

"We have a couple more shots to do," he continued, "Will you be okay?"

"Oh, yes." Tomo remarked.

Hours later, Tomo was on a break, drinking a cold berry juice. She was visited by Kagura, who was blocked by a giant burly bodyguard.

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm a friend of Ayu's!" She remarked.

The bodyguard said nothing; he grabbed her fiercely and carried her by the shoulder. Tomo stopped her.

"Byron! Drop her!" She shouted, "It's okay! She has my permission."

He put Kagura down and stepped aside with a snarl. She sat down by Tomo and asked her something.

"Hey, Tomo…" she spoke, "Are you _really _Ayu Takano? I want to know."

Tomo couldn't bear it anymore. "Yes, I am. I don't care if you tell on me; I just don't know anymore."

Kagura got up and hollered, "I knew it! Tomo Takino is Ayu Takano! OH, WHAT JUICY GOSSIP!"

But then her huge smile turned into a concerned frown. She looked down at Tomo and asked her if she's okay. Tomo nodded and was upset.

"Kagura, may I ask you something? If you were a robot created by Yomi," she asked, "And you meet a person who was the same, what would you do?"

"Huh? What's up? Did Yomi do something to you?" Kagura asked.

Tomo retorted, "No, but I feel like I have been replaced… by a gynoid."

She explained what her nightmare was all about; she then added that she couldn't bear having to be a friend to Yomi, despite the fact that her robot double, i.e. her Maiden given by Yomi, _replaced_ her. Kagura understood, and then explained to her about the friendship they had.

"Tomo, I know you and Yomi had been friends since Grade School, but I feel sorry about your situation with such a friendly robot, such as Tomo, uh, the _other _Tomo."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, it seems that you were convinced that you were replaced; but in your interview, you said that you miss Yomi every day. So what if Yomi is like a mad scientist, hell-bent creating such beautiful women; she's a great woman, and you're lucky to be with her."

Tomo started to cringe, "I don't get it! I leave after Yomi and I finished college, and yet she replaced me with a robot when I was in England. Her Maidens for Hire are built to perfection; especially striking a familiar resemblance to another! Why would Yomi lie to me?"

"I know why: Yomi missed you _a lot_. You moved on with your life, and now, you have become happy. Sadly, I don't think she's lying to you; Yomi cares for you lately."

"Liar! All she cares about is her job!" She shouted, "Why would that stupid, rotten… AUGH!"

"Stop it! It's not worth it!" Kagura shouted, "Please… I don't want you and your friendship getting in the way of your career. She missed you; that's my thought; actually, it was from Sakaki. Even if you were replaced, she still respects you, no matter where you go."

"You really think so?" Tomo asked.

Kagura nodded, "By the way, how _did _you get discovered by your fans? Wasn't your dream to be a member of ICPO?"

Tomo shook her head and responded, "Yes, but it was all changed."

Tomo explained the story of how she was discovered:

"_After I studied to become a police officer, Miss Kurosawa showed me some movies about the police force. She told me all about it: I can work my way up as a police officer, and then become a Captain. And then there was when you would study in Forensics, so you can become a homicide detective one day, like in that anime when an old man who was a cop, quit his job to become a bumbling gumshoe. Well, I had a choice: become a cop or something else. I chose to live towards my dreams, but I was stopped by a young lady in red, staring at me in all glamour. I was offered a job to be England's next Idol! Quite moronic, isn't it? A Japanese babe, like me, in a British pop world; what a moment._

_Later, the talent scouts decided to change my image all together. To avoid suspicion from my friends, they renamed me Ayu Takano, which vaguely replaces Tomo Takino. Over time, I became a singing sensation, becoming the next Ayumi (CENSORED), like when I portrayed her look back in 3__rd__ year."_

Kagura then asked, "So, why didn't you tell us all this? Why would you abandon us?"

"I tried to reply to you, but I was too busy," Tomo continued, "Only Yomi and I talked together, before I embarked to the River Thames. She said it was okay, but she'd have to tell our friends about it."

"Yomi never mentioned it to us about you," Kagura stated, "And that was the whole reason you were replaced by a robot?"

"I don't know," she growled, "but when I see Yomi, I'll have to wheedle her into telling me! And the first thing I must do is get an explanation from that faker fembot; uh, the _other _me!"

Tomo got up and went to her trailer to change.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Kagura," she said, "Are you gonna tell my friends about me?"

"No, after what you said, I decided to keep it under wraps. They might know already, but things happen," Kagura replied.

"I'm very glad," she remarked, "And thanks again for trying to cheer me up. For a fan of mine, likewise a fellow classmate, you are very honest."

Tomo went to change, as Kagura drank her iced tea.

"Tomo… I'm sorry. I should've believed you from the start."

She nodded and left to go home. Tomo changed into her casual attire and began shooting.

**XXXXX**

Tomo arrived the following afternoon, with a tightened heart. She wanted to talk to Robot Tomo and see if she has something to share. She entered the house and found her in the living room.

"Greetings, Miss Ayu," Robot Tomo bowed, "Welcome back."

"All right, listen! It's about you!" Tomo growled, "I have to ask you a few questions!"

The maiden stepped back and asked, "Uh, Ayu… are you upset at me?"

"Yes, I am upset at you!" She hollered, "I want to know one thing: are you… are you becoming a replacement for me, by Yomi?"

The Maiden Tomo then responded, "I… I don't understand. I… I don't remember…"

"You don't?"

"No. I have no knowledge in my circuits to remember such a dreaded moment."

"Don't lie to me, you jerk of an android! Who are you and what are you doing in my house, you fake me?"

"What? Are you saying that I am the fake Ayu Takano? My word."

"NO! GOD!" Tomo screamed.

"Miss Ayu, you look tense; perhaps you need a shoulder rub," the robot exclaimed.

Tomo swatted her hands away, and was teary-eyed.

"I… I don't think I can trust you anymore… and to think I ever kissed you earlier today."

"Well, that's part of being a Mai-."

"SHUT UP! Look at me when I am talking to you, _C-3-Tomo_!"

"Is that a rip? I don't find it amusing…" the robot pleaded, "Please, tell me. I can help you understand."

"It's… it's about Yomi… were you and her together when I left?"

The Maiden Tomo looked down and replied, "I wish I could remember… I _did _see Yomi, but I don't remember…"

Just then, Yomi appeared from behind Tomo, who continued to ramble on without noticing her.

"How could you forget? You and Yomi love to have fun with each other!" She shouted.

The Maiden Tomo remarked, "Miss Ayu, please don't blow up; I don't know what's going on, but…"

She curled her lip and clutched her fist tight. She then began to fume a bit.

"Ayu, are you okay?"

"I… I just don't know anymore. On one side, I am happy for Yomi for giving me a Maiden for Hire, that's you, and its wonderful services; but on the other hand, Yomi replaced me in the middle of my house and behind my back. I can't decide whether it's cool, or whether it's wrong. I just feel like a footnote to her friendship."

"WHAT?" The Maiden cried, "You're insane! Miss Ayu, you cannot be replaced at all! I would _never_ replace you!"

She stepped closer to the robot and cried, "Why are you being so air-headed? You don't even like Yomi! HUH? Why would you replace me, you stupid little-!"

"That's enough!" Yomi shouted, as she stepped in front of Robot Tomo.

"I better play dumb; if she finds out that Ayu is really Tomo, she'll lose it," Yomi thought, "But if I don't convince Tomo, she'll hate me; either way, I lose."

"Yomi, please tell me this isn't happening!" Tomo cried.

"Ayu! It's true," she said in a sad look, "I built an exact replica of you and named her Tomo, after my best friend in high school (_I think she bought it._)."

"Yomi…" she started to sob.

"Ayu Takano, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you severely. I just miss you; that's all. I don't even know where you heard it from, but you were right from the beginning."

Tomo began to swell up in tears. She sobbed and wailed, knowing that her nightmare came true.

"Miss Mizuhara, what's going on?" The Maiden Tomo asked.

"Yomi… I…"

She reached for her, but Tomo swatted her hand away. She started to whimper in anger.

"Yomi! How could you? You had to replace me with such a perfect model of me? And to think I ever cared for you and your stupid machines!"

"Tomo, I mean Ayu, please listen to me."

She stepped away with a look of antagonism in her.

"Ayu, I'm sorr-."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

Yomi was shocked. Tomo was very upset.

"You… you and your Maidens for Hire," she growled, "And to think I ever cared for you; screw them, and screw you… ALL OF YOU! You're not my best friend; you're a big stupid jerk!"

She ran to her room in tears.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She yelled.

Yomi was saddened by her remark. Maiden Tomo tried to calm her down, but couldn't. All Yomi can do was feel bad.

"What have I done?" She thought, "I have to fix this… or I'll lose Tomo Takino forever."

She walked to her room, fairly gingerly. The Maiden grew concerned.

"Miss Mizuhara is walking slower than usual. Could she be…?"

She approached Yomi and asked her if she's okay.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me," she said to her, "Please wait outside. I got this."

Yomi left to Tomo's room, as the robot watched on, with sadness in her face.

"Miss Mizuhara, no… not now…" she thought.

**XXXXX**

Tomo was crying in her pillow. She started to whimper Yomi's name a couple of times. Yomi came in the room and sat by her, bed-side.

"Tomo…"

"Go away… Why don't you take a jab at the other me?" She sobbed, speaking with her face in the pillow.

"Just so you know; I played along so Tomo cannot figure out that _you_ are the REAL Tomo."

"I don't care! Leave me alone!"

Tomo continued to cry on her pillow, as Yomi felt very sad.

"Okay, I'm really sorry about replacing you; but you have to understand! When you left, I was glad that I was rid of you, only to figure out that without you, there's no happiness for me (_Well, except for Chiyo-Chan and the others_). I created Tomo, and a few other Maidens, just to cure my loneliness. This whole thing was my fault. I cared for you when you left, but now it's all wrecked."

"What? You cared for me?"

Yomi nodded and started to swell in tears.

"Tomo, even if you make fun of me, pick on me for my diets, or joke about my body, I still cared for you. I love you… uh, as a friend. I'm so sorry… I really am…"

Tomo got up and sat by Yomi.

"You're right. I forgot that without a Tomo, there is no "_Tomo and Yomi_". But, next time, write or call me if you and I aren't busy. I mean… I miss you, too. I cared for you, also. But sadly…"

She then held her hand and sang, "_You gave me love, you gave me hate, and yet you gave me sadness; I see now when you make me cry, you give me wonderful happiness._"

They both shared a laugh, as they apologized again. Meanwhile, the Robot Tomo listened in and was confused.

"So, _that's _why," she thought, "Miss Mizuhara has such great friends, but I wish I'd remember why she and Ayu were friends."

They both shared a hug and embraced it.

"I should have never left you," Tomo whispered.

Yomi replied, "It's okay… I feel the same way. If I would've called you, I'd be happy even more. But now, I… I…"

"Don't say any more, Yomi," she interrupted, "I'm just happy to see you again. But even if I lose a best friend to automation, I'll still care for you… friend."

She closed her eyes and embraced her hug with Yomi. Tomo then hummed a few bars of "_Wonderful_ _Happiness_". They embraced the hug for about twenty minutes. But then…

Tomo opened her eyes and chortled to Yomi, "You know, for a girl who has flexible joints and a failure at a successful diet, your body sure feels warm and soft when we hug."

Yomi said… nothing. Something was not right.

"Yomi?"

She looked at Yomi, who was motionless and with her eyes closed.

"Yomi, are you okay? You can tell me…"

She looked at her body, which was unmovable.

"Yomi, this isn't funny! Snap out of it! If it's a jab at me, it's not working! Yomi?"

The Robot Tomo listened in from the door and was frightened, "Oh, no… Miss Mizuhara. No, not now; not while Ayu's here!"

Tomo shook Yomi by the arms, yelling at her to wake up. She didn't. Tomo was in tears; when she tried to feel her pulse, her tear soaked eyes widened in shock.

"Yomi… no… Yomi's… she's dead!" She cried.

She held onto her chest and bawled loudly. The Robot Tomo entered the room and saw Tomo, crying on a motionless Yomi.

"Miss Ayu…"

"Oh, Tomo! It was horrible! Yomi… she's… she's… SHE'S DEAD!"

She couldn't stop crying. Her best friend has died… or so she thought.

"Oh, why?" She wept, "Why would you go like this? I was happy to see you again… but not like this. Oh, Yomi, why did you have to die?"

"I know why…" the Maiden responded.

She turned Yomi around and brushed her hair off the back of her neck, revealing a small red LED light on it. The light began to blink and fade to black.

"I'm sorry… but Miss Mizuhara's batteries have died," she said.

Tomo gasped in fright.

"Yomi? She's…?"

You guessed it; Yomi is _actually_ a robot. Or is she? She's not a Maiden, though. And even if she is, then why would she build Tomo?

"Miss Ayu, I think I should tell you about this Yomi here," the robot suggested.

"_This _Yomi?" Tomo cringed.

She nodded and remarked, "She's a robot built to tend the duties of the Maidens for Hire Company in Tokyo. In fact, she's one of twenty different Yomi androids, built by the _real _Koyomi Mizuhara, for her expansion company around Japan."

Tomo shrieked, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?**"

**XXXXX**

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tomo: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Conclusion**_

"Wait, you mean, Yomi, your creator, created an armada of herself?" Tomo asked.

She looked down at Yomi, a robot version of her, lying in bed, motionless. Earlier, her battery died down and left Tomo, or Ayu Takano, in tears.

"Yes." The robot replied.

Tomo barked, "But why? Why didn't you tell me? Is Yomi a Maiden?"

"It's a long story why, but I should tell you…" the Maiden Tomo replied, "But promise me you cannot tell her about it at all. This information is highly classified."

Tomo promised, as her robot double explained the whole story, from her past, to Yomi's popularity:

_As you may have known, the real Koyomi Mizuhara is currently living in __Higashimurayama__, Tokyo, Japan. When you left to obtain your popularity in England, Yomi started to abandon you. However, she missed you so. After she invested her money on the stock market, she moved out of Tokyo and resided in Higashimurayama. It was there that she started to create her franchise. And after several attempts, she was successful at patenting the robot maids you see today. I was the first one created, among twelve others. We were originally being used as rentals, but Yomi had other plans. After testing me and my fellow sisters, Yomi planned to increase production. However, she couldn't find any suitable suitors to help reconstruct her franchise, since her friends had no scientific endeavor."_

"Scientific endeavor," Tomo asked, "Since when did Yomi-?"

"If you let me tell the story, I'd be glad to explain, Miss Takano!" Robot Tomo huffed, "Now, please…"

She continued:

_Because of her scientific endeavors, she wanted to expand production. It was a dream of hers to become a corporate person to run a company, but not alone. However, NO ONE wanted to join because it's ridiculous. So, out of a sheer anger, she built android versions, NOT Maidens, of herself and carried them over to different cities in Japan: Osaka, Kobe, Okinawa, Nagano, Kyoto, Kawasaki, Nikko, and others. She produced over 20 different Yomis, which they all looked the same; the original named each android a CEO in their respective cities that help expand production. And afterwards, her dream had been shown a reality, when the popularity of Maidens for Hire hit sky high!_

"So, this Yomi is an android?" Tomo thought.

She turned to Robot Tomo and asked, "Tell me, how did Yomi became such a creator of robots?"

"She told me so; ever since she was accepted to a college, she began studying like crazy," the robot spoke, "Following the finish of her college days, Tomo Takino and Yomi went their separate ways. Tomo left to achieve worldwide studies, including her dream of being a member of Interpol; while Yomi started her Maiden service. Days later, Yomi created me, but then named me… as _Tomo Takino_, in remembrance of her best friend."

She turned to the Yomi robot and stroked her hair.

"Oh Yomi, if only you'd see in person how much Tomo had become. Maybe then, she'll accept you again."

Tomo turned away and said, "I had a dream like Yomi's, too, but different."

"You did?"

She said in a cheerless voice, "All I wanted is to be a part of the world's greatest police organization, but I had to start at the bottom up. I thought maybe if I played my cards right, I should be a detective. But then, Miss Kurosawa told me about the dangers of being a detective. She stated that sometimes there are advantages to being one. Like they would have to be studying law and forensics; or sometimes they would have the honor of being a policeman and then quit to join future endeavors, like this one; or sometimes, they would try to solve the case in truth. Nyamo's word cut deep into me. So it was a choice: become a cop or someone else. And I chose to be an Idol, when I was discovered."

"I understand," the robot remarked, "And you made the right decision. Although, I feel sorry for Yomi, I mean, Miss Mizuhara."

She stood up and shouted in a cheerful voice, "But it's great! Yomi's an android and I am an Idol! When Yomi hears all this when she wakes up, she'll be jealous of me. She and I are _made_, no pun intended, to be famous! It couldn't be easier."

The robot Tomo got up and curled her lips. She then spoke under her breath.

"No…"

"Huh? No? I _have_ to tell her! Yomi will be ecstatic!"

"Trust me, you can't, Miss Takano! The original Yomi created her duplicate CEOs to run the company as they are meant to. But, there are certain faults for the androids. If one of her clones met the other in person, or if they find out that they are robots, they'll shut down… _permanently_."

"What?"

"You see, she wanted to make sure that there were no doubles of Koyomi Mizuhara. Out of sheer genius and trickery, she made sure that each android appeared one at a time, every 6.2 days, in _one_ movement, _one_ memory, and _one_ voice. The others would be deactivated and recharging their circuits, until it's their turn. But if at least one of them breaks down in suspicion, then ALL the Yomi robots will cease to function; and it'll affect the business and plummet rock bottom."

"Oh… so if I tell her, she'll die via the domino effect; and she'll be ruined. But, what about the _real_ Yomi?" Tomo gasped.

"What do you mean?" The Maiden inquired, "Are you saying that the _real _Yomi is actually deceased?"

"Well, no… but…"

"Well, knowing that my personality is similar to yours," she stated, "She's not dead; she's busy at the original location. She's currently under isolation, since she collapsed from exhaustion six months ago."

"How is she now?"

"She's out cold; but please don't make it cruel. Yomi is still alive, but she's just in a coma."

Tomo was devastated. She learned of her best friend's sudden collapse and shook in fear.

"So, _that's _why she wasn't around." She said.

The robot explained why:

_When Yomi finished production of the first thousand Maidens, she was feeling very fatigued. Weeks after the shipment and the creation of her doubles and my doubles, she collapsed in her office. The doctor said that she had been under malnutrition; all she could do was build, build, build. We're not sure how long it is until she wakes up, but she'll still be happy about her franchise… IF she wakes up, that is._

"I'm so sorry," the robot Tomo replied, "I should've told you sooner… but not in front of _this _Miss Mizuhara."

"Well, real or not, she's _still_ my best friend!" Tomo sneered, "It's not like her to build replicas of herself and go off as its persona! WAY too creepy. Besides, I cannot accept you as a replacement for me, nor do I accept Yomi as a robot."

She held the robot and said, "But I see this is a bad time… how about one kiss for the road?"

"But, Miss Ayu," the maiden remarked, "What about Yomi? And didn't you say-?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something…" she sighed, "Besides, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Will you forgive me?"

"Miss Ayu…"

She and the robot went close to each other with their eyes closed. But as she was about to kiss her double, the robot stepped back and was shaking up.

"Tomo?" The real Tomo gasped.

The Robot Tomo looked down and was nervous. She started to spark a bit. She began to receive recurring memories of Koyomi.

"Yomi… Yomi… I… _Error. System corrupted._" She started to malfunction a bit.

"No! Tomo, snap out of it!" She screamed, as she held onto her.

"_System failure. Must restart program. Malfunction detected_." She cried in a robotic voice.

She started to shut down. Her eyes turned black, her body bent down slightly, and her arms flailed down.

"No! Not you, too!" Tomo yelled.

Suddenly, her systems began to restart herself. Her LED eyes flashed and her body was standing straight. However…

"_System rebooted; fail-safe systems activated; restoring Maiden data,_" she spoke.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Tomo thought.

"_Maiden for Hire program restored; resuming previous function._"

The Robot Tomo's face began to smile, but then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What's wrong?" Tomo cried.

"I… I remember _everything_! My past, my identity, my happiness; everything…" The Maiden sobbed.

She wept tears from her eyes.

"I… I'm Tomo… I'm Tomo Takino…" she whimpered with a smile, "I… I…"

"WHAT?" Tomo gasped.

**

* * *

**

She then remembered how she came to be:

_Months ago, Yomi began creating her first Maiden, Tomo. She did it out of remembrance for her best friend leaving. She then dressed her in a pink maid uniform._

"_How does it feel now, Tomo?" she whispered, "I always wanted you as a friend… like this."_

_She stroked her faux black hair and hugged her._

_Even though she was constructed, her mannerisms were similar to the real Tomo's manners. She was wild and rambunctious, just like Tomo._

_When Yomi started her company, she tested Tomo out on the field, where she would test her Maiden abilities. She ended up with a perfect score, but was penalized for her remarks._

"_Enjoy your tea! Have fun with your cup! Drink to your heart's content!" She hollered._

_Yomi started to grow crossed._

"_I guess she's really like Tomo," she thought._

_In a small room, Yomi talked with the Tomo robot._

"_Miss Tomo Model," she said, "You're scores have shown perfection, but-."_

"_But what, Yomi?" She asked, "Should I improve on my genes? I wonder why you'd go through the trouble to make me like this."_

_Yomi then muttered, "Why is she oblivious?"_

_She then barked, "Tomo, you're going to have to be repaired for more details."_

_Tomo grinned, "Details! What am I, a car?"_

_Yomi was frustrated, "LISTEN TO ME! You need to improve on your social skills. Stop acting like… HER!"_

_The Maiden then barked, "Hey, Yomi! Why not take a jab at me?"_

_Yomi turned away and was huffing._

_Tomo pranced around and cheered, "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Yomi is stupid enough to jab me!"_

_Later that evening, Yomi and the main foreman discussed with each other, concerning about Tomo's behavior program._

"_Her systems proved to be flawless, but she needs some respect towards her social program." The foreman stated._

"_Well, it seems she's just too loud and cheerful. Our Maidens need to be polite and well-mannered," Yomi suggested, "We cannot let a loud and annoying Maid be useful. That idiot talked back at me!"_

_She and the foreman left to the other room._

"_Oh, well," she sighed, "Schedule an immediate dismantling; Tomo is too rude to be a Maiden."_

"_Yes, Ma'am," he responded._

_As the door shut, Tomo activated herself, hearing everything that Yomi said. She held herself tight and was sad._

"_So, that's why," she thought, "Yomi's stern about me. I… I don't want to… be junk."_

_She suddenly had feelings, even stronger than the real Tomo._

"_I… I cannot be dismantled! NEVER!" She cringed, "It's got to end… now!"_

_She got up and went to the door. However, she took off her maid uniform and stripped down to her underwear._

_Later that night, Yomi was sleeping in her chair. Tomo snuck in and stole some of her spare clothing. She put on her green shirt and white pants, which were a little baggy._

"_I'm sorry, Yomi," she thought aloud, "I don't want to be dismantled…"_

_She went to the front gate, unseen, and climbed out from over the fence. She then dashed off from the factory and disappeared into the night._

_Hours later, Yomi woke up and found that some of her clothes were pilfered._

"_My… clothes? But security has been tightly packed!" She panicked._

"_Miss Mizuhara! Bad news!" The main engineer shouted, "Model #86662426 has escaped!"_

"_Wha…? Tomo? No!" She sobbed, "Why? How?"_

_She ran out and saw where Tomo was sitting. All that was there was her pink uniform. She grabbed her uniform and sobbed a bit._

"_Miss Mizuhara, what should we do? A Maiden like her shouldn't be hard to find," he suggested._

"_Leave it. We'll worry about the rogue Maiden later; right now, we have to continue production."_

_He resumed with production, as Yomi left with Tomo's old tear-soaked uniform._

"_Tomo… I'm sorry. I take it that you've heard me talking about your immediate disassembling last night," she cringed, "If you would've listened, I would've spared you!"_

_She cried on the uniform and was forlorn._

_Meanwhile, Tomo went to Tokyo, by foot, and was extremely exhausted; after walking exactly 5,000 miles. Her eyes began to fade and her body started to slow down and ache._

"_Battery low… must recharrrrge…" she groaned._

_She dropped to her knees and collapsed._

"_Yomi… I'm sorry… my battery is low… I should've never left you… but I… I…"_

_Her eyes went to black, as she shut down._

"_Yomi… I need to… recharrrrrrrr..."_

_Her eyes clicked shut. She lied motionless in the middle of the street, smoking a bit from her body._

_Hours later, her eyes opened and saw a shadowy figure in her sight._

"_System restart," she said in a monotone voice, "Sight scan activate."_

_Her eyes saw Osaka, who was worried about Tomo._

"_Tomo, are you okay?" She asked, "You must've walked here from England, or something."_

"_Huh?" Tomo gasped._

_She got up and was dizzy._

"_Where am I? Who am I?"_

_It seems that her very long walk crashed her circuits and restarted her system unexpectedly. She lost her memories of being a Maiden for Hire; it's like Tomo's forgetfulness, only it was serious._

"_Hey, Tomo," Osaka cheered, "It's nice to see you again!"_

"_Tomo? My name is… Tomo?" She thought._

_Osaka helped her up and carried her home._

"_Poor girl's got amnesia!" Osaka thought, "Did she hit her head? She's surely a knucklehead."_

_When Tomo went home, and looked around and saw her house, clean and slightly dark. She then looked at a picture of Tomo's high school profile. She looked at her full name: _Tomo Takino.

"_Is that… me?" She thought, trying so hard to remember, "I don't know who I am… But, I think I could be her."_

_She sat on the bed and was lost in thought. Hours later, she finally admitted that she was Tomo Takino. She stayed in the house, and lived there, from here on out._

**

* * *

**

"Weeks later, I ran into Yomi, and sure enough, she already knew who or what I was," she continued, "So, to make sure that I am _really _Tomo, she added all of her recent memories into me. The rest was all a blur."

Tomo nodded and thought, "So, _that's _why Yomi made the Maiden Tomo act exactly like me."

"Miss Takano, I am so sorry I hid this from you," the Robot Tomo apologized.

"You're _not _Tomo… you're just a machine; a doll; a husk; a shell of your former self!" Tomo shouted, "Don't be ridiculous! You were created by Yomi to tend you the user's every need! You're not me, er, uh, her!"

"I… I wanted to remember… since Koyomi," she whimpered, "When I learned about who I really am from Koyomi, I remembered who I was; but in the process, she erased all of my memories. But she didn't erase my new identity."

Tomo then asked, "I see… but how would you remember who you are now?"

"That's because I was run on auxiliary power; and before you even ask, I was an older model, run by solar power, which explains my _walk of pain_. I even had back-up files installed in me: My Maiden for Hire programs, my Tomo Takino guise, and my ability to run really fast, for all the messy jobs."

"Oh, I see…" Tomo looked down and saw the android Yomi, motionless.

"Miss Takano, I wish I would meet her face-to-face, but my programming is for cooking, cleaning, and entertaining. However, my _Pleasure Mode_ has been disabled, after the recent memory crash earlier."

Tomo held the Maiden tight and giggled, "Well, I take back what I said earlier. You seem to be a great replacement. You _did _make Yomi happy again."

"Yeah, so what?" The robot snuffed, "I'm just a stupid, useless fembot! My programming has failed me! All I did was please a pop idol for being friends with an android, and now she broke down! Would _you_ even care for an ineffectual, dim-witted, noisy, and outdated gynoid?"

"No… but I am happy for you. You're not useless; in fact, you're a great Maiden for Hire. As you said, you are guaranteed to help me. And you did; you helped make amends with me and Yomi."

She hugged the robot and grinned. The robot stepped away and was a bit happy.

"Thank you for replacing me to cure Yomi's loneliness. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Apology accepted. I am happy now. Thank you for thinking of me as useful."

Tomo then remembered about Yomi.

"What are we gonna do about Yomi now? We can't just leave her."

The robot suggested, "I know it sounds dangerous, but it is also true. We Maidens for Hire can also transfer a sliver of our energy to a worn out and immobile Maiden. But… once I transfer a part of my battery power, the android will increase her battery power, ten times more."

"So, at this rate, if you give her 10% of your energy…" Tomo asked.

"She'll be fully charged," the Maiden Tomo answered, "But there's a _safer_ way."

"Safer?"

"I have to make the call to the Maidens for Hire Company to pick her up," she said, "Once she is rescued, she is to return to the factory and will be recharged, but it will only take three days to be at full capacity."

"Then I go with the fast choice! Connect Yomi and recharge her!"

"I will not. Miss Ayu, there's a problem to this motive: I will give her _some_ of my power, which will take at least 3 minutes to perform. However, once it does, it could very well enduringly damage the Maiden who gives it to at a 99.8% chance."

The Robot Tomo apologized and said that she'll make the phone call. All Tomo can do is cry.

"I'm sorry, Ayu; Yomi will be fixed soon," she said, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"No… please tell me it's not true…" she sobbed, "I leave in three days! By then, I'll be able to not see her awakened! Yomi and I promised something… if we were to say goodbye, we'd say it face-to-face. But now… now… I (sob) won't (hic) get… the chance!"

She wailed on Yomi's body and cried frantically. The Maiden stopped and looked at Tomo, who was crying non-stop. She then remembered what Koyomi said to her when she departed:

"_Since then, your programming has improved. I couldn't stood by and see you get dismantled. So I called Yomi and she said that you've been improved in your behavioral circuits, which at first was a lie, but has been at least 97% true."_

"Koyomi, is _this_ what you wanted to tell me?" She thought, "I _have_ improved, Koyomi… but I have failed to make the user happy. I am a Maiden for Hire. My main function is to cook, clean, and anything to their heart's content, including carnal pleasures (_Currently Disabled_). I am here for their guaranteed service."

She sighed and opened her waist panel, pulling out a cord.

"And damn it, I am gonna _guarantee _her to give Ayu Takano her friend back!"

"Miss Ayu…" she said to her, "Would you move please? I will attempt to revive her."

"Tomo… I cannot let you damage yourself!" Tomo shouted, holding onto Yomi.

The robot opened a USB charging port on the side of Yomi's neck. She began to plug in and was ready.

"Tomo… no! You… you can't!" She pleaded, "If you do, then you'll cease to function."

"I'm aware of that! It's a 99.8% chance that I'll die, but it's worth it. I must save Yomi and save our company."

Tomo then tried to disconnect her, but the robot suggested that to not touch.

"Ayu, I promise that she'll awaken again and she'll be back to being Miss Koyomi Mizuhara. But promise me you won't tell _anyone_, especially this Yomi and the other androids, about her."

"I promise." Tomo smiled, "And thank you."

"If I don't make it, tell Yomi… _thank you for my life._"

She turned to Yomi and began to activate her code:

"_Maiden for Hire Model #86662426 to transfer to Yomi Model #02; Tomo's battery capacity to transfer: 70%; transfer to activate in 30 seconds; Password: K0Y6M1; initializing input code: M1Z8H171; transfer on standby…"_

"70%?" Tomo asked, "Won't that be dangerous?"

The Robot Tomo nodded and said, "It's all I have left. I'm giving her ALL of my power. I finally have a use for me now; I will _no longer_ live, but I did accomplish one thing: Guaranteed service as a Maiden for Hire."

She was about to transfer her data and power into Yomi, but then turned to Tomo again and asked, "I forgot. One last question: Given that you are Ayu Takano, the super pop idol, I want to know: are you _really _Tomo Takino?"

Tomo smiled and reacted, "Well, if you want to know… then, yes. I _am _Tomo Takino; the _real _Tomo Takino. There's no use hiding it anymore, since you're sacrificing yourself."

The Maiden smiled, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She then said to her in a calm tone:

"_Never forget who you are. I have been played as you, and now I no longer have a function; and I'm… happy now, since I have found what I wanted: A purpose of life. I thank you for your rental in Maiden for Hire. I will leave you now, for my services are no longer needed. But I'll never forget you."_

She then approached Tomo and kissed her on the cheek. She stood back up and said in a robotic voice, "_Activate power transfer!_"

As her power transferred to Yomi, she turned to Tomo and spoke in an inaudible voice. Tomo read her lips and understood what she said. Her cord began to spark, her eyes flashed on and off, and she made lots of noises. Minutes later, the transfer was complete. The Robot Tomo stood frozen in place and was unharmed. She, however, collapsed like a rag doll. The cord connected to Yomi snapped off. Tomo closed her neck panel, without Yomi ever knowing. Tomo approached the motionless Maiden Tomo and cradled her in her arms.

Her last words echoed through her ears, before shutting down completely:

"_Goodbye… Tomo Takino."_

Tomo began to cry and was heartbroken. She whimpered "Thank you" to Robot Tomo, many times.

Yomi woke up and found Tomo, crying.

"What happened to your Maiden?" Yomi asked.

Tomo said nothing. She let out a sob and hugged the robot. She told Yomi about her sacrifice and held Tomo by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Tomo…" she whispered, "I didn't know…"

"She saved you…" Tomo lied, "You were out cold and Tomo used all of her strength to revive you."

Yomi then stood up and went to the phone.

"At least she died a Maiden," she cringed.

She called her main engineer and said, "Hello, Main engineer Taylor, we found Model #86662426; she's completely immobilized... and broken."

They waited for the company to arrive to obtain the broken Maiden. Tomo was completely sad, but Yomi smiled and said that everything will be all right.

**XXXXX**

Three days later at the airport, despite losing Robot Tomo, the real Tomo said goodbye to Yomi.

"Well, this is where we part ways… again!" She gleamed.

"Yeah, listen, I'm really sorry your vacation ended badly." Yomi replied.

"_Yeah; though, I wonder if it's right, saying goodbye to a duplicate Yomi." _Tomo thought.

She then said, "Oh, it's okay! It's thanks to her, I got my friend back! And also, I got me some new lyrics to try!"

She sang some of her words to her new song:

_My friend is so special; my friend is so cool._

_My friend is sometimes a common fool._

_No longer a burden, I wish to be had;_

'_Cause now I had the best friend a gal could ever had!_

Yomi sang along:

_I wished for the moment… the way we said goodbye._

_I wished for the moment… the way you make me cry._

_I wished for the moment, for everything to make us say…_

_Goodbye._

Tomo started to tear up, as Yomi giggled.

"I'll write to you, Tomo. I'll tell my friends that you, the REAL you, had to go travel overseas; and if you ever need anything, give me a call." Yomi said.

Tomo then asked, "Well, can you do me a favor?"

She asked Yomi for a Maiden for Hire to accompany her. She also explained to Yomi what she wanted, but a plane lifting off drowned out her words.

"I understand," Yomi smiled, "Have a safe journey, _Ayu_!"

Tomo left to her plane; she stopped by the plane door and waved goodbye. Yomi then called to her.

"Ayu! I promise I'll write to you! And if you see Chiyo-Chan, give me a shout-out! Goodbye!"

Tomo called back, "Yomi! I promise! I'll send you an autographed CD to remember me by! I'll miss you!"

They both called out, "Goodbye!"

The plane lifted off, as Yomi loses Tomo again. But this time, she'll meet her again real soon.

"Tomo, I am the CEO of Maidens for Hire; you're the famed idol, Ayu Takano! We _do_ have a future together. And it's all thanks to you, Tomo."

She turned to the Robot Tomo, fully repaired and dressed in an officer's uniform.

"Yes, Miss Mizuhara," she said in glee, "Shall we depart back to HQ, boss?"

She grinned, "Yes, we will, Head of Security Takino."

They left to Yomi's limo, heading back to her main factory in Higashimurayama, Japan.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., the first stop in her World Tour, Tomo was finishing up her interview and returned to her hotel. As she arrived, she found a large package by her bed. The tag read, "_From Yomi, To Ayu_". She opened it up and found a Maiden that looked like Yomi, but with darker hair and no glasses. She was dressed in a dark red maid outfit with pink frills.

"Yomi… you know me well, do you?" She thought, "And I'm not sure if it's the android you."

As the fans outside cheered for Ayu, she attempted to activate her Maiden. Tomo then pressed her red button and turned her on. The Maiden made noises and opened her eyes. Her eyes lit up and bowed to Tomo.

"Hello, Ayu Takano," she said, "I am your Maiden for Hire; model #Y8R171. My name is Yomi. I am here for your guaranteed service!"

"Oh, hi! You know, you _do_ resemble my friend, Yomi." Tomo stated.

"Of course I do, Miss Koyomi Mizuhara crafted me, par for your request, along with a few of my sisters," she continued.

"Well, does Yomi ever program you to take a jab at me?"

"Huh? Take… a… _jab_? Please elaborate."

She then taught Yomi to perform a double chop. Yomi agreed to do it and Tomo showed her.

She said to her, "So, if I ever like rip on you for being like big or something, you take a jab at me on the head."

Yomi nodded and asked, "You mean like this?"

She double chopped Tomo on the head really hard. Yomi realized that it was fun; she giggled.

"Oh, wow! That was fun, Miss Takano!" She cheered, "Miss Takano?"

Tomo was out cold, on the floor, with a lump on her head. Yomi panicked and tried to revive her. She held her up and tried to perform CPR. But…

"Ayu…" she whispered, "You look so cute…"

She then kissed her. She closed her eyes and continued kissing. Tomo didn't wake up for a while.

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is where our story ends… for now.**_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in Yomi's office, she and the robot Tomo sat together. Yomi was feeling sleepy, since she was an android version of Yomi.

"Wow, what a day," she yawned.

"Miss Mizuhara," the robot smiled, "I'm so glad that you met with Ayu Takano."

Yomi began to close her eyes, "What a day. Tomo… I miss you…"

She then spoke in a deep voice, winding down, "I… feel… sleeeeeepyyyyy…"

Her body bowed down and was shut down. Tomo then smiled and carried her body to the corridor. She placed her in a glass capsule and plugged her USB cord in, transferring to the other androids in Japan.

"_Yomi Model #02; service finished,_" the robot Tomo said in a robotic voice, "_Yomi programming transfer… transferring… transfer complete; Yomi Model #03 service to begin in Kobe…_"

The android's capsule turned black. Tomo then unplugged her and sat back down. She was very sad.

"It was the hardest part… wasn't it, Koyomi?" She sighed.

She started to cry heavily. However, footsteps began to sound. It was a Maiden with long light brown hair, a black maid outfit, and glasses.

"Hello, Tomo, my fellow Maiden for Hire," she said, "It's me: _Model #19862642_."

"Koyomi?" The Maiden Tomo gasped.

It was Koyomi, the robot Tomo's friend.

"I heard about what you did," Koyomi said, "You were great, saving Miss Mizuhara. I'm glad you and I were created."

The Maiden got up and ran towards Koyomi with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Koyomi!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Not sure why Koyomi returned, but that's another story for another time.**_

_**All will be explained in "Maiden Romance", the side-story to the Maiden for Hire series on Valentine's Day.**_


End file.
